Ten Rules about dating our daughter Riku
by Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha
Summary: Kakash and Iruka were just chilling at home on their day off when Naruto came over to ask them something. Well plz read and found out okay X3


**Hey there to my dear readers I made this story beacuse I wanted to made Kakashi and Iruka story about their cute daughter so I hope you love it XD**

**Genre: Humor/Mix**

**Note: In this story Kakashi and Iruka have a daughter name Riku( my OC) is yea **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p><strong>Ten Rules about dating our daughter Riku<strong>

It was a nice Fall day as both Kakashi and Irkua were chilling in the Living Room drinking Tea then Naruto came over as he'd walked over to them and sat down.

"Hi Iruka-sensei! Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said all happily.

"Hey Naruto" Iruka said with a smile.

"Hi Naruto" Kakashi said too with a smile.

"What brings you here Naruto? Riku is out shopping for Dinner tonight" Iruka replied.

"Yea! Riku's making her Curry" Kakashi said.

"Ah that's so cool! Can I stay?" Naruto asked.

"Why sure you can Naruto" Iruka replied.

"So Naruto what is it that you are here?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh yeah! What will happen if some guy ask Riku-chan out?" Naruto asked.

Both Kakashi and Iruka look at one another and then back at Naruto and answer.

"Well there are going to be rules then" Iruka repiled.

"Ah yes rules to date our beloved daughter" Kakashi replied as he'd looks at Naruto.

"Uh...rules?" Naruto replied abit confuse.

"Yes rules!" both Kakashi and Iruka replied in unison.

"O-okay" Naruto said still so confuse.

"There are ten rules though" Iruka ponited out.

"Yep ten" Kakashi agreed with Iruka.

"O-okay" Naruto replied.

**Here are the ten rules!**

**Rule #1 They better be nice to her!**

"Yeah they better!" Kakashi replied.

**Rule #2 NO PERVS!**

"Well not to pervish" Kakashi said.

"KAKASHI!" Iruka yelled.

"What? What did I say?" Kakashi said.

**Rule #3 They better have lots of books**

"Yeah! Riku loves to read" Kakashi replied.

"Yeah! Like your Icha Icha Paradise" Iruka replied.

"Huh? What was that Iruka?" Kakashi replied.

"Nothing" Iruka said.

**Rule #4 They better have lots of sweets**

"Yeah! She loves sweet things" Kakashi said.

**Rule #5 She loves loves kitties&puppies&wolves&foxes so they better have or take her to go see them**

"Yeah our daughter loves them" Kakashi replied.

**Rule #6 They better take her go eat Ramen**

"Yeah! Riku loves her Ramen! Just like Naruto!" Kakashi replied.

**Rule #7 Don't hurt her!**

**Rule #8 Do not hurt her!**

**Rule #9 Don't hurt her!**

**Last Rule BITCH! I SAID DON'T HURT HER!**

"Yeah! If they do! I'll pull out their hearts and-" Kakashi began to say

"Kakashi!" Iruka yelled out to him.

"Huh? What? Oh yeah they better not hurt my poor sweet Riku" Kakashi said all calm now.

**End of ten rules**

"Okay that was weird but alright" Naruto replied.

"So is that all you wanted to know?" Iruka asked as he'd looks at Naruto.

"Yeah" Naruto replied with a laugh.

"Naruto are you sure?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said as he'd looks away as if he'd was hiding something.

"Okay then" Kakashi said as looks at Naruto and then back at Iruka.

Riku comes home

"Dad! Dad! I'm home! Riku yelled all happily.

"Ah Riku is home" Iruka said with a smile.

"We're in the Living Room Riku" Kakashi said.

"Yeah! Riku-chan we're in the Living room!" Naruto with a smile too.

Riku was happy to see Naruto who she'd calls brother as she'd went and hugged him and Naruto hugged her back.

"Naruto-kun how are you my brother?" Riku asked.

"I am good Riku-chan" Naruto replied.

"Okay will I am going start making dinner now okay" Riku said with a smile.

"Cool can I help?" Naruto asked.

"Sure Brother Naruto-kun" Riku replied.

"Sweet!" Naruto said with a big smile as he'd follows Riku to the kitchen.

As Naruto and Riku went to the kitchen to make dinner both Kakashi and Iruka looked at one another.

"Kakashi did you see that hickey on our daughter's neck?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah I did! But did you see that hickey on our daughter's other side of her neck" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah!" Iruka replied.

"I am going to kill both Neji and Sasuke!" Kakashi and Iruka repiled together.

Going to Riku and Naruto

"You know that Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei saw those two hickey's" Naruto pointed out to Riku.

"Yeah I know Naruto-kun" Riku said with a cute blush on her face.

"So how did both Sasuke and Neji give those?" Naruto asked.

"Neji got me when I went to go see Grandma Tsunade and Sasuke got me on my way to get the stuff for Dinner" Riku replied.

"Ah well that's sucks" Naruto said.

"Yeah but it's okay though" Riku said with a giggle.

"Why is that Riku-chan?" Naruto asked.

"My dad's are going to kill them" Riku laughed as she'd was cutting up the Curry stuff.

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed too as he'd helps her out too with the Curry stuff.

And so Naruto helps Riku make her yummy Curry for Dinner as both Irkua and Kakashi make their plans to kill both Neji and Sasuke. Why? Well for gigving their daughter Riku hickey's and it's going to be funny.

~End~

* * *

><p><strong>Well what did you think?<strong>

**I hope you guys like it.**

**Please comment and review and remember no Flame ones or mean ones okay.**

**Until next time XD**


End file.
